I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me
by Wonder Girl
Summary: The Queen of Jurai faces a tragedy. umm.. well, I think it's good.. teehee... take a peak. Don't kill me if you don't like it.. =(
1. Default Chapter Title

Hellooo!! Hmm.. this is an odd fic but has been playing my mind ever since I drew an older looking version of Ayeka. I hope you guys like this and let me know what you think.. =D**  
  
**disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is NOT mine. No money is being made off of this fic, as usual.. =) I LOVE Morrissey so the title of the fic is from one of his songs. Like someone said (i dont know who) give credit where credit is due!  
  
  
  
I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me  
By Wonder Girl  
  
  
The Queen of Jurai bit her lip nervously as she fingered her long violet hair that hung loose at her back. Her crimson eyes focused on the person before her. She sighed involuntarily and smiled as brightly as she could. The news she had received of her husband had saddened her. However, she would mourn later but for now she had to remain strong for her daughter. She shrugged a bit and kneeled down. "Tenshi," she called.  
A girl of about six years of aged focused her violet eyes on her mother. "Kaa-san!!" She squealed as she ran to her.   
Ayeka embraced her daughter and stroked her fuscia hair coloured hair. "My little angel," she whispered.   
"Kaa-san?" Her daughter asked nervously. "What's wrong?" She questioned as she backed away a little from her mother's embrace to gaze at her.  
Ayeka smiled sadly. "Your tou-san. . ."  
The young girl's eyes widened. "What happened to tou-san!?"   
Ayeka embraced her daughter once more. "Your tou-san is in a better place now," she whispered as she caressed her daughter's hair. "He's watching over you now," she said, almost to herself.  
The small child cried quietly. She knew she would never see her beloved father ever again.  
  
Ayeka sighed as she entered her room and flung herself on her bed. She sobbed loudly. Her husband was gone, taken by a fatal disease. Yes, she did not love him but he meant so much to her. After Tenchi had chosen Ryoko as his love Ayeka was devastated. She wanted so much to die. However, this man had seen her crying and praying for her life to end. Since that day they had become inseparable. Ayeka had learned from him to be more compassionate of other's needs and more graceful. He had taught her so much and yet wanted so little in return. When it came time for her to choose her future husband she chose him. He had already confessed his love to her, knowing she could never return anything more but love of that of a friend.   
And now he was dead. Her bestfriend, the father of her child, her pillar of sanity. She knew he would not want her to mourn his death but to seek out her happiness.  
It was dark now. Ayeka had slept through most of the day as she sat up and straightened herself out. Tomorrow would be a long day, she thought. Ayeka stood up and walked out the door and into the hallway. She quietly crept through the palace and into her daughter's room. Silently she snuck in and sat down beside her little angel's sleeping form. "Would should I do now, little one? You are the only one I have left. . ."  
"You have me as well, sister. . " A voice whispered behind her.  
"Sasami," Ayeka yelped as she whirled around to face the blue-haired Jurian. *She is Tsunami,* a voice giggled in her head as she faced her sister.  
"Ayeka," Sasami said softly. "I am so sorry about Chiaki, he was a good man," she whispered placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.   
Ayeka smiled sadly at her sister. "I know," she breathed. "Perhaps the best man I have ever known. . ." She turned to face her daughter.  
"Ayeka. . . " Sasami whispered knowing that her sister was trying to convince herself of her last comment.  
  
  
  
In the depths of space, back on earth, a dark blue-haired boy ran around his home being persued by several other children. "YAMATO!!!" A voice yelled.  
The boy whirled around trying to find the source of the voice but was forced to the ground as the children that had been following him slammed into him.  
"Yamato," a voice growled.  
The boy's amber coloured eyes looked up innocently at the person who had addressed him.  
"How many times have I told you!? Not to use your power?!" A man's voice boomed.  
The boy's cat-like tail flickered around nervously. "Goman, otou-san! But they made me!!" He said as he shot up from the group and pointed an accusing finger at the group.  
"Liar!!" One boy shouted.   
"Yeah! You beat us up for no reason!!"  
Yamato growled and prepared to beat up the boys when he felt that he was being lifted by his shirt.  
"Goodness," his father sighed. "So much like your mother. Now apologize to them."  
Yamato crossed his arms are hmphed. "no"  
His father glared at him. "Do it."  
"Fine fine, I'm sorry! Happy?"  
His father smiled and looked at the bruised boys. "Well, there ya go!"   
The boys looked at the man and smiled. "Arigato, Masaki-san!" And ran out the door.  
The man looked to his boy. "If only your mother was still alive," he chuckled as he imagined Ryoko punishing the boy. "You're lucky," he said teasingly dropping the boy.  
"Otou-san!!" The boy growled as he hit the floor.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Last night I dreamt  
That somebody loved me  
No hope, no harm  
Just another false alarm"  
- Moz  
  
TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!! =D I have sooo many ideas for this fic!! =)  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ugh! This one needs AYEKA! Oh well, I explained some stuff her... kinda.. =D**  
  
  
disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is NOT mine. No money is being made off of this fic, as usual.. =) I LOVE Morrissey so the title of the fic is from one of his songs. Like someone said (i dont know who) give credit where credit is due!**  
  
  
  
Four months had passed since Jurai's king had passed away. The people of Jurai had become restless since then. Their queen was distracted and disoriented. They demanded a new king but Ayeka was too stubborn and depressed to think of such things.  
  
Sasami sat in her room and pondered. Her pink-coloured as gazed out the window worriedly. *Ayeka, my sister. What is to become of you now?* She thought. She knew that without Chiaki her elder sister would be without a guide to show her the way to true happiness.   
Ayeka was a good queen despite her past behavior before and after she had arrived on earth. Her ego and rage was crushed when Tenchi had chosen Ryoko. After meeting Chiaki she knew why Tenchi had chosen her. Ryoko was a better person, more compassionate, brave even graceful. This hurt Ayeka even more: the realization of a wanted criminal, her life long rival, had won her in everything.  
Chiaki was a nobleman who was known for his kind heart, he too was a great ruler and the best father one could ask for. He loved Tenshi with all his heart, almost as much as Ayeka. Together they were the picture of a perfect family even though there was no real love between the two.   
Sasami sighed as she turned to stand up. She was determined to make her sister happy once more and she knew of only one way. "I must find him," she said before leaving her room.  
  
The blue haired princess entered her mother's quarters moments later. "Mother? Mother, are you here?"  
An older version of the princess appeared. "Sasami? What is it darling?"  
Sasami walked up to her mother tossing her cape behind her. "Mother, as you know I am almost of age to be married off."  
Misaki looked at her youngest daughter, curiosity getting the best of her. "Yes, I know my darling daughter. You are almost grown up!" She smiled.  
"Mommy," Sasami continued. "As you know I would like to travel to earth. As a last quest before I am to be betrothed. It is tradition, after all. Just like Ayeka did when she was younger!" She grinned.  
Misaki gapped at her daughter and turned swiftly around. "I know what you want," she said quietly. "You want to find Tenchi."  
Sasami nodded. "Hai."  
Her mother turned to face her. "You know, he had chosen Ryoko over Ayeka. What makes you think he would want her? What makes you think she would want him?"  
The princess turned her gaze downcast. "I- I don't know," she stuttered. "It's a feeling, you know?"  
Miskai nodded and smiled. "My poor daughter. Sacrificing her last journey from Jurai to find her sister's happiness. Maybe they do have a chance now that they have lost their partners. Although. . ."  
Sasami gazed at her mother curiously. Her eyes widened in realization. "Tenshi. . . I almost forgot about the poor dear.  
Misaki frowned. "Yes, I don't think she would like her mother to forget her father so soon."  
Sasami smiled. "I don't think Ayeka could ever forget Chiaki," she said as she turned to leave. "I shall be leaving for earth tomorrow then." She turned a bit to face her mother as she arrived at the door. "Please do not tell Ayeka of any of this, she would sorely disapprove."  
Miskai giggled. "Of course she would! But I will not say a word. Be careful."  
Sasami smiled at her mother then left to begin her journey.   
  
As she entered the always violet prying eyes widened at the conversation witnessed. "Auntie Sasami. . . "  
  
The Jurian princess enetered her ship. "Set course for earth," she ordered as the lights on the bridge lit up. The ship slowly left the planet and was on it's way to meet the furst crowned prince.   
"Ok, you can come out now," Sasami whispered.  
From behind a tree stepped out the youngest of the princeses. "Auntie Sasami! How did you know I was here?"  
The blue haired woman giggled. "I know you, silly one. You are so mischevious. I, too, snuck away on Ayeka's ship when she went to earth," she said as she stepped closer to the young girl and kneeled down.  
Tenshi's eyes lit up. "Honto!?"  
Sasami giggled and nodded. "Now, shall we go meet Tenchi?"  
The young girl smiled and hugged her aunt. "Hai! But, who is he?"  
The princess smiled, placing a hand on the girl's head. "That is a long story," she said. "But I suppose I have time to tell you it. It all began . . . ."  
  
Tenchi worked frantically to get his work done. Like his father he was an arcitect, but with Yamato around it was hard to get things down. He had moved to Tokyo with his son since he had to work there. His grandfather and father still lived at the house near the shrine. He missed it sometimes. It held so many memories. Although he would never have the courage to return. There, was the last place he saw his beloved Ryoko.  
"YAMATO!!" Tenchi whined. "Where are you!?"  
"Tou-saaann," a voice said from behind him.  
Tenchi tunred to face his son. "Your grandfather is comming to pick you up to take you with him."  
Yamato's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?!"   
"Because I have to go out of town for a couple of days and I don't want you to be alone. Afterall. . ." he smirked placing his hand on his son's head and ruffling his blue hair. ". . . I don't want to leave you alone."  
Yamato crossed his arms and tuned. "Hmph! I can take care of myself!"  
Tenchi smiled. "I know, but you still have to go. Ok?"  
"Fine," came the reply.  
"Good, now he should be here any minute." As if on cue rang the door bell. "That must be him!" Tenchi said as he ran to get the door.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
comments?! questions!? flame are not as welcomed as the first two but still are! =D  
  
PS. THANX MUCHLY TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED! =)  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

**ok I know this took me a long while but I'm lazy, okies? Ok, here we go the next part. I hope you guys like it! =D  
  
  
disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is NOT mine. No money is being made off of this fic, as usual.. =) I LOVE Morrissey so the title of the fic is from one of his songs. Like someone said (i dont know who) give credit where credit is due!**  
  
**I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me**  
  
**By Wonder Girl**  
  
Tenshi tugged on Sasami's low ponytail. "Auntie?" She called curiously as she gazed at her surroundings. "Is this earth?"  
The blue haired princess looked down at her niece. Smiling she nodded as she took the young girl's hand and led her toward the Misaki shrine to find her brother, Yosho.  
  
"Tenchi!" An older man's voice called out. "Open up!"  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tenchi called as he opened the door. "Hey Dad!"   
Tenchi's father hugged him tightly and let go."You're hair's gotten so long!" Nobuyuki said as he tugged on his son's growing hair. "You're beginning to look like your grandfather when he was young!"  
Tenchi laughed nervously and nodded.  
"So how's my grandson?"  
"He's fine. A little disappointed about visiting you but I'm sure he'll get over it, you know how he is. So much like his mother," Tenchi said sadly.  
Nobuyuki sighed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for her death. Ryoko had a lot of pride, sure, but she would never want you to blame yourself for what happened."  
Tenchi smiled sadly. "Yamato."  
The young boy stepped into the room with his cabbit on his head.  
"AH! YAMATO!" The boy's grandfather said as he approached him and kneeled to face him. "You've gotten so big! And so has Ryo-Ohki!"  
"Maa maaa!!!!" The small cabbit squealed as it jumped into Nobuyki's arms.  
Yamato golden eyes focused on his grandfather and smiled. "Hey gramps!"  
"Ready to go?" The boy nodded in response.  
Tenchi smiled as he grabbed the boy's things and handed them to his father. "Take care of him. And, dad," Tenchi said in a serious tone. "If I find out you traumatized him in some way I'll. . ."  
"HEY NOW! I may not be a the perfect baby-sitter but I know how to take care of strapping young boys," he grinned winking at the blue haired boy.  
Yamato grinned back and hugged his father. "Don't worry dad, I'll take care of grandpa for you!"  
Tenchi laughed then handed his father a piece of paper. "This is the number of the hotel I'll be staying at. If anything happens. . "  
Nobuyuki hit his son hard on the back and laughed. "Don't worry! It's only two days!"  
Tenchi grimaced. "I suppose."  
"Alright! We better get going!" Tenchi's father called as he carried Yamato's things to his car.   
"Bye you two! And Yamato, watch out for him, he can be sneaky," Tenchi advised as he ruffled his son's hair and gave him a hug.  
The young boy smiled. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."  
"I know."  
  
The two girls walked up the steps of the shrine.   
"Wow! This place is so pretty!" Tenshi squealed.  
Sasami smiled at the young girl. "Yes, it is. When I was young I never wanted to leave here. But, I had to."  
The young girl frowned. "I'm sorry auntie."  
The blue hair princess smiled. "It's ok."   
As they reached the top of the stairs they were greeted by a familiar face.  
"Yosho," Sasami said. "How have you been?"  
"Hhmm.. I knew I sensed someone coming. Sasami, you've gotten so big! What a lovely young woman you have become."  
Sasami blushed at the comment and gave him a hug. "You are too kind, brother."  
Yosho smiled and turned attention to the girl next to her. "And who might this be?"  
"This," Sasami said as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "This is Ayeka's daughter, Tenshi."  
"Pleased to meet you," the young girl bowed.  
"Ah," Yosho smiled and kneeled down. "What a perfect name for such a polite little girl. You look a lot like your mother."  
Tenshi blushed. "Thank you."  
"How is Ayeka?"   
The elder princess sighed. "It is because of her that I have come here. May we talk?"  
Yosho smiled and turned to the girl. "Little Angel why don't you go pick some flowers for us on the path over there?"  
Tenshi smiled and nodded.   
"Be careful! And don't stray from the path!"  
"I won't!" The girl called out as she ran towards it.  
  
"WE'RE HOME!!" Nobuyuki called out. "Heh heh.. I keep forgetting that we're the only ones here!"  
Yamato sighed. "Two days with HIM. . ." He mumbled.  
"Maa!!" Ryo-Ohki agreed.  
"What was that?" Nobuyuki asked.  
" Nothing! Um.. I think I'll go explore outside."  
"Ok, but be careful. And come back before dark it's gets pretty creepy out there," the older man said but realized that they boy was already gone.   
  
The sun was setting and the young princess hummed as she picked several exotic looking flowers. She looked down the small hill she was on to see burgundy colored flowers. "Oh, those look so pretty!!" She exclaimed as she ran to get a closer look not realizing how far she was straying from her only way back to her aunt.   
  
"Hmph! Why do I have to stay here! There's nothing to do here!" Yamato whined as he flew around the forest, one of the many abilities he had inherited from his mother. "And to top it all off I've lost Ryo-Ohki!! It's getting pretty dark around here too." Just then a blood curdling scream was heard. "What was that?!" Yamato yelled as he flew in the direction form where the scream had originated from.   
  
"TENSHI!" Sasami exclaimed when she heard her young niece scream. "Where is she?!" She said as she ran out of the shrine and to the path where Tenshi should have been. Yosho was at her side.  
  
Tenshi had been calmly picking the burgundy colored flowers that had fascinated her so much. "These are royal tear drops," she said as she piacked three more. Suddenly something jumped at her from the darkness. "AAHHH!!" She screamed.  
  
"What's wrong!?" A male voice called.   
"Maaa maaa!!" Ryo-Ohki cried as it ran to the voice.  
Yamato appeared before the young girl as he picked up his pet cabbit. "There you are Ryo-Ohki." The boy turned his attention to the person that had scream earlier. Violet eyes met golden eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.   
  
"Tenshi!? Tenshi!?" Ayeka called out. She burst into her mother's room. "Mother! I cannot find Tenshi!!!"  
Her mother calmly placed a hand on Ayeka's shoulder. "Don't worry. She is with Sasami."  
"Sasami," the queen blinked. "But, why?"  
Misaki fumbled with her words."umm... I think they went to go see a friend of her's."  
"Mother..." Ayeka warned. "I know you are hiding something from me."  
Miskai smiled nervously. She really was never really good at lying.   
"MOTHER! She is my daughter! I need to know!"  
Miskai sighed and gave in. "She has gone to earth. That is all I can tell you," the ex-queen of Jurai said.  
"To earth..." Ayeka whispered. "Tenshi. . .Tenchi . . . I- I must go!" Ayeka said leaving the room. *I must go to earth.*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
"Will true love come my way/On this magical day?"_  
  
  
  
comments?! questions!? flame are not as welcomed as the first two but still are! =D  
  
PS. THANX MUCHLY TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED! =)  
  
_  
- Wonder Girl_


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
This is really short. I've been REALLY busy with life and all tra la la la! Umm.. Ok and to answer some um.. comments.. NO this is NOT a T/S fic.. NO I do NOT think Ryoko and Tenchi "ROCK" and YES I love Ayeka and Tenchi pairing. Although I do think Ayeka is snobby and bitchy and wussy etc but I still love her.. =D It's an Ayeka thang. =)**  
**  
  
disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is NOT mine. No money is being made off of this fic, as usual.. =) I LOVE Morrissey so the title of the fic is from one of his songs. Like someone said (i dont know who) give credit where credit is due!  
  
  
  


I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me  
By Wonder Girl**  
**

  
Yosho introduced the boy. "This is Yamato, Tenchi and Ryoko's son."  
Yamato beamed proudly at his introduction.   
Tenshi studied the boy carefully. His hair was a dark blue that reminded her of Jurian waters it was long enough to put in a low ponytail that was securely held by a red band. His eyes were a soft amber that shone like fire. He was no taller than she.  
Tenshi bowed courteously. "I am Princess Tenshi of Jurai."  
The boy looked at her in amazement. "Jurai?" He turned to his great-grandfather. "Isn't that where you are from grandfather?"   
Yosho nodded.  
The boy turned to Sasami. "Then you're?"  
Sasami smiled. "I am Princess Sasami."  
"Wow. . ." was all the boy could manage. He had heard the stories from his family about that crazy period in their lives where many people had lived with them. His gaze fell on the young princess. She was very pretty, for a little girl. Although Yamato was at that age where most girls had cooties something about this girl drew him to her. Her fuchsia hair was tied into to high pig tails. Between her violet colored eyes were two triangles with a simple dot in the middle.  
"We better get inside. It's pretty dark out," Yosho said interrupting the boy's study of the princess.  
  
"What do you mean I cannot go to earth?!"  
A man winced as the queen's voice shouting pierced his ears. "Wha-What I mean... Well.. you're highness.. If you leave something could HAPPEN! A revolt! A war! We must be cautious!"  
Ayeka grimaced. She had hoped that she could go to earth. To visit once more. To see him.  
"I will rule in the Queen's place until she returns."  
"Lady Misaki!"  
Ayeka whirled around to see her mother's smiling face. "Allow the queen a break. She needs it. I will rule in her place until her return."  
The man was sweating. "But... but.."  
Ayeka and Misaki both gave the man a deathly glare.  
"All right, but the council will not like this."  
Misaki stood firm. "I will deal with the council."  
The man bowed. "Yes, my lady." Then turned to leave.  
Ayeka burst into tears. "Thank you mother! Thank you!" She said running up to her and throwing her arms around her.  
Misaki smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. She then placed her hands on Ayeka's shoulders and held her at arms length. "You have grown up to be everything we have wanted you to be. If your father and my sister were here to see you they would be so proud... because I am." Misaki hugged her daughter tightly. "Now go."  
Ayeka smiled and kissed her mother on her cheek. "Thank you." Then hurriedly ran towards her ship.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT! =( Hey, like I say "It's better than nothing." =) Sooo comment. do you LIKE where it's going? o.O Where do YOU think it's going? hhhmm.. cuz I'm thinking about adding some stuff to the idea IF I HAVE TIME... grr.. =(  
  
PS. THANX VERY MUCHLY TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED! =)  



End file.
